The Worst Mission
by WolveForger
Summary: cerita special, disaat-saat dimana Kurata berubah menjadi Lady Kurata, dan juga saat-saat dimana Benzi dan Lady Kurata pertama Ketemu! XDD hayo, sapa yang gk penasaraan ma cerita ini ! XD wkwkwkwk


**The Worst Mission****  
****Lady Kurata x Benzi**

*Markas Villain IV  
===========

Suatu hari di Markas Villain divisi IV diadakan rapat mengenai misi baru yang mereka terima dari Pemimpin mereka. Di rapat ini semua anggota divisi IV villain tidak semua hadir, yang ada hanya Kurata, Ashtray, Losty, Costy dan juga Toru. Sedangkan De Mitt sedang pergi entah kemana.

"hmm... sebenarnya misi kali ini apa sih? Buka dong map nya?" Toru memulai pembicaraan.

"iya, Kurata-niichan apa sih sebenarnya misi kita kali ini?" Costy menambahkan.

"baik-baik, akan kubuka map nya sekarang" jawab Kurata yang membawa map berisi surat misi.

"hmm... tunggu sebentar... a,apaan ini!?" Kurata kaget melihat isi dari surat misi itu.

"a, ada apa memangnya Kurata-nii?" tanya Losty penasaran.

"cepatlah aku tidak ada banyak waktu untuk hanya diam disini! Cepat katakan misi kali ini apa? Apa kita harus menghancurkan markas Hero!?" ucap Ashtray tak sabar.

"mi,misi kali ini...aaah! bagaimana aku mengatakannya!?" Kurata kebingungan.

"sudahlah biar aku saja yang bacakan misi kali ini! Lama sekali kau, dasar..." tukas Ashtray langsung merebut surat misi itu dari Kurata.

"misi kita kali ini... a, apaaa!? Cross-Genre!!?" Ashtray berteriak histeris.

"Apaaaa!? Yang benar!!??" ucap Toru dan si kembar Losty-Costy bersamaan.

"m,maka dari itu aku bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya pada kalian..." ucap Kurata dengan kepala menunduk pias.

"Apa maksudnya misi ini!? Apa tidak ada lagi misi yang lebih baik dari ini Hah!?" Ashtray menggerutu kesal.

Semua orang disana hanya tertunduk diam dengan ekspresi wajah bingung dan tidak ada yang bicara satupun juga. Mereka semua kebingungan akan misi yang kali ini mereka dapatkan.

"A,Ash... coba kupinjam lagi suratnya..." Kurata meminta surat itu lagi pada Ashtray. Dan kemudian membuka halaman lanjutan dari misi itu.

"hmm...jadi itu ya. Begini, maksud dari misi ini adalah untuk menghancurkan pertahanan lawan dengan kamuflase dimana kita harus berubah kelamin kita. Itu yang tertulis disini" Kurata menjelaskan maksud dari misi itu.

"a, jadi kita harus melakukan itu demi menghancurkan musuh?" tanya Costy.

"ya begitulah... tapi siapa diantara kalian yang mau untuk melakukan misi ini?" tanya Kurata pada yang lain.

"sudah pasti aku tidak akan mau untuk melakukan misi aneh macam ini! Lebih baik aku membom-bardir markas musuh dengan Ashtrayzord daripada harus melakukan misi aneh ini!" gerutu Ashtray.

"hmm... aku sih tidak mungkin, karena aku dan Costy memiliki wajah yang sama. Jadi kami akan tetap terlihat sama meskipun bertukar kelamin... bagaimana kalau Toru saja?" ucap Losty.

"a,apa!? Aku!? Jangan bercanda dong! Mana mungkin aku mau melakukan misi ini...!" jawab Toru menolak usulan Losty.

"jadi mau bagaimana nih dengan misi ini?" Costy kebingungan.

"haah..! sudahlah, kita sudahi saja pembicaraan misi aneh ini! Costy tolong buatkan teh..." ujar Kurata yang kesal dan juga kebingungan, menyuruh Costy membuatkan dia teh.

"haah... baiklah..." jawab Costy menurut.

Dan akhirnya rapat itu selesai tanpa ada hasil apa-apa. Karena mereka semua menolak untuk melakukan misi itu. Ashtray kemudian langsung meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali ke ruangannya lagi, sementara Losty pergi ke dapur menemani Costy yang hendak membuat teh untuk Kurata, kemudian Toru pergi keluar markas untuk jalan-jalan. Di dapur, Losty seperti tersengat sebuah ide gila yang berhubungan dengan misi itu.

"eh,eh... Costy, bagaimana kalau Kurata-nii saja yang melakukan misi itu?!" ucap Losty.

"Heeh?! Bukannya dia menolak? Memangnya bagaimana caranya kita membuat dia melakukan misi itu?" tanya Costy menanggapi pertanyaan Losty.

"begini, kita masukan saja sesuatu kedalam teh ini yang akan merubahnya saat dia tidur nanti? Hehe.." jawab Losty dengan tawa liciknya.

"hehehe... ide mu bagus juga. Lalu apa kau punya obatnya?" ujar Costy.

"ada, ini! Gula pengubah kelamin! Hahaha!" Losty menunjukkan sesuatu pada Costy, sekantung gula ajaib yang mampu merubah kelamin seseorang.

"hahaha... kau hebat. Lalu efeknya akan bertahan sampai berapa lama?" tanya Costy.

"hehe... efek dari gula ini akan berlangsung selama 2 hari! Jadi, dalam 2 hari tersebut Kurata akan berubah menjadi perempuan! Hehehe" jawab Losty.

"hehe... baiklah, ayo kita masukkan gula itu! Hehehe..." ucap Costy yang langsung menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir.

"hehehehe...." Losty langsung memasukkan beberapa sendok gula ajaib itu kedalam cangkir yang sudah terisi teh itu.

Mereka berdua tertawa dengan tampang yang licik. Namun, Kurata sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padanya, karena dialah sang korban untuk misi kali ini. Setelah selesai Costy langsung memberikan teh itu kepada Kurata, dan pergi keluar bersama dengan Losty dengan ekspresi senang dan tawa licik menghiasi wajah mereka saat pergi keluar. Kurata tidak heran dengan hal itu, karena mereka memang sudah terbiasa seperti itu, tanpa mencurigai apapun. [X3]

"hmm... wangi sekali teh ini" ujar Kurata menikmati teh itu.

Setelah dia meneguk habis teh itu, dia kemudian beranjak pergi ke ruangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan ada hal aneh yang terjadi padanya, efek dari gula ajaib itu tidak seketika muncul begitu saja. Ketika malam hari, setelah dia mengerjakan semua yang perlu dia kerjakan, lelah menerpanya dan ketika dia melihat ke ranjangnya yang empuk, ranjang itu seakan-akan menghipnotisnya untuk segera beranjak dari tempat kerjanya dan menyuruhnya tidur. Dia pun akhirnya tidak bisa menolak lagi, rasa lelahnya sudah cukup berat, akhirnya dia pun menghampiri ranjangnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan bantal yang empuk dan nyaman.

Saat Kurata sudah tertidur pulas, diam-diam Losty dan juga Costy masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dan kemudian mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya dan mengganti pakaian biasanya dengan pakaian perempuan, karena esok hari saat bangun Kurata tidak akan punya pilihan lain selain memakai pakaian itu. Setelah selesai mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian Kurata, Losty dan juga Costy langsung pergi keluar ruangan Kurata dan langsung menuju kamar mereka sendiri.

Esok harinya. Saat Kurata bangun, dia masih belum menyadari ada perubahan di tubuhnya. Dia pun langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi, dan akhirnya dia menyadari perubahan yang telah terjadi padanya itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!"

"a,apa ini!!!??? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku?!" Kurata berteriak didalam kamar mandi saat mendapati dia sudah berubah menjadi perempuan.

Semua dia sadari saat dia baru membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Dadanya yang bidang sekarang sudah menjadi payudara, dan bagian paling 'rahasia'-nya pun sudah berubah. Bahkan postur tubuhnya kini telah berubah, dari tadinya seorang pria yang tinggi, tampan dan gagah, kini menjadi seorang wanita yang cantik, bertubuh ideal.

"s,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?!" Kurata masih kaget dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"a,apa yang harus kulakukan??..."

Setelah mandi, Kurata dibuat lebih kaget lagi. Karena semua pakaiannya sudah berubah menjadi pakaian wanita. Makin bingung Kurata sekarang, keanehan apa sebenarnya yang tengah dia alami, apakah ini hanya mimpi atau bukan. Dia pun mencubit lengannya sekeras mungkin untuk memastikan ini mimpi atau bukan, dan hasilnya sakit yang dia dapatkan, karena semua ini nyata. Akhirnya Kurata tidak punya pilihan lain selain memakai pakaian itu.

Saat hendak keluar kamar, dia tidak langsung keluar, melainkan mengintip dari pintunya dulu. Melirik ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya. Setelah merasa keadaan diluar sepi dia pun keluar dari kamarnya. Dan turun ke bawah untuk membuat segelas teh. Tiba-tiba, tanpa dia sadari Ashtray muncul.

"a, Hei siapa kau!?" tegur Ashtray.

"Heeeh!!??" Kurata kaget, sampai dia memecahkan cangkir yang dia pegang.

"siapa kau!? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Ashtray bertanya-tanya, dan belum menyadari kalau itu adalah Kurata.

"a, aduhh... bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, dia pasti tidak akan percaya padaku" gumam Kurata dalam hati.

"Hei jawab pertanyaanku, siap kau !?" Ashtray makin bertanya-tanya.

"a, aku... aku Kurata Ash..." Kurata menjawab pertanyaan Ashtray dengan terbata-bata.

"a,apa!? Kau Kurata?! Mana mungkin! Kurata itu pria, mana mungkin kau Kurata!" tukas Ashtray tidak mempercayai jawaban Kurata.

"i,ini benar-benar aku, Ash! Dengar semua terjadi tiba-tiba, aku sendiri tidak tahu penyebabnya! Percayalah pada aku!" jawab Kurata menegaskan.

"aku tidak percaya kalau kau itu Kurata! Cepat pergi!" Ashtray mulai kesal dan berusaha mengusir Kurata.

Karena sama-sama kesal, Kurata kini tidak diam saja. Dia langsung berlari dan menodongkan sebuah pisau tepat ke leher Ashtray, dan memberi tatapan yang penuh dengan nafsu membunuh, ciri khas dari Kurata. Dan setelah melihat matanya dari dekat, Ashtray kini menyadari kalau perempuan yang ada didepannya adalah Kurata, berdasar dari tatapan matanya dan hawa membunuhnya yang kuat.

"apa dengan begini kau masih tidak percaya kalau aku ini Kurata, Hah?!" ucap Kurata yang masih menodongkan pisau ke leher Ashtray.

"j,jadi kau Kurata..." jawab Ashtray.

"ya... aku adalah Kurata..."

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, Ashtray pun percaya, namun masih terheran-heran akan apa yang terjadi dengan Kurata. Setelah itu, Kurata memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari markas, untuk menghilangkan kesal yang dia rasakan. Dari kejauhan saat Kurata pergi meninggalkan markas, Ashtray tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kurata.

"Ash... untuk sementara, panggil aku Lady Kurata...ntah kenapa, sepertinya sedikit aneh jika kau memanggilku "Kurata" saja seperti biasa....///.......ingat itu..." ucap Kurata saat dia keluar dari markasnya.

Ashtray masih diam terpaku melihat Kurata yang kini menamai dirinya 'Lady Kurata', beberapa menit setelah Kurata menghilang dari pandangannya, tanpa dia sadari dari hidungnya darah keluar.

"a, apa!? Darah..!? kenapa aku ini!?" gumam Ashtray dalam hati kaget dengan hidungnya yang tiba-tiba mimisan.

"a, Ashtray, kenapa kau? Kenapa hidungmu mimisan begitu?" Toru menyapanya.

"a, bukan apa-apa!" jawab Ashtray menahan malu.

"kau juga kenapa dengan hidungmu?! Kenapa ada tissue di hidungmu?! Apa kau juga mimisan!?" Ashtray menanyakan balik kepada Toru.

Muka mereka memerah, dan akhirnya mereka saling membelakangi pergi. Di lain tempat, Kurata yang masih kebingungan dan kesal dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya, pergi berjalan-jalan ke taman kota. Dia pun duduk di kursi yang ada disana.

*Taman Kota  
==========

"hmm... sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Lalu kenapa semua pakaianku berubah? Aku tidak biasa memakai rok mini yang ketat seperti ini..." gumam Kurata dalam hatinya.

Sementara Kurata tengah merenungi nasibnya, dari kejauhan muncul Benzi yang sedang jalan-jalan sambil menghisap rokok. Dia menyadari kalau penampilan rambut orang yang dia lihat di taman itu adalah Kurata. Dia pun sengaja menghampirinya.

"Kurata..."

"a, apaa!? S,siapa itu?" Kurata kaget ada yang menyapanya.

"Hei, kau Kurata kan..!?" Benzi mendekat pelan.

"s,sial itu si Benzi !" gerutu Kurata dalam hati "a, ya aku Kurata... ada apa ?" [^^;]

Sebelum dekat sekali dengan Kurata, Benzi menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Kurata. "kenapa Kurata memakai rok? Kenapa dia punya payudara? Dan kenapa... dia tampak begitu seksi?![///]" ujar Benzi dalam hati. Dan yang menyadari hal itu bukan hanya Benzi saja, tapi juga Zibel, iblis yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Benzi. Dia menyadari perbedaan yang terjadi pada Kurata. Mimisan Benzi melihat penampilan Kurata yang sekarang.

"a,ada apa Ben? Apa kau ada perlu denganku?" tanya Kurata.

"a,ada... a,aku... aku... aku..." Benzi berbicara terbata-bata salah tingkah.

"**h,hei bocah... a,apa benar dia itu Kurata musuh kita?!**" Zibel bertanya pada Benzi.

"i,iya... aku yakin dari wajahnya, dan matanya... aaah...[iconnosebleedgrinplz]" jawab Benzi dalam hati. [XD]

Kurata merasa ada yang aneh dengan Benzi, namun dia merasa tidak memperhatikan pandangan Benzi yang mulai mencurigakan. Apalagi dia melihat Benzi sampai mimisan begitu melihat penampilannya sekarang. Kurata mulai bergerak mendekati pelan saat melihat Benzi mimisan.

"a,ada apa denganmu Ben?? Kenapa hidungmu berdarah gitu??" Kurata mendekati Benzi pelan-pelan.

"a,aku...aku tidak apa-apa koq... h,hehe..." jawab Benzi dengan nada terbata-bata.

"tapi hidungmu berdarah begitu...kemari biar aku bersihkan..." Kurata menawarkan untuk membersihkan hidung Benzi.

"t,ti...ti...tidak...u,u..us..." Benzi tak sempat menyelesaikan bicaranya karena Kurata langsung bergerak mendekati Benzi dan membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Benzi makin salah tingkah saat Kurata tengah sibuk membersihkan hidungnya dengan lap tangan yang selalu dia bawa. Secara refleks tiba-tiba tangannya langsung memeluk Kurata dengan erat. Kurata kaget dengan perlakuan Benzi yang mendadak itu.

"a,ada apa denganmu Ben??? Ben...Benzi!? a,apa yang kau...." tegur Kurata kaget.

"a,aku...aku..." Benzi tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"b,benzi?... a,apa maksudmu dengan...memelukku seperti ini...??" Kurata makin heran dengan Benzi.

"a..aku..suka padamu...k,Kurata...[///]" jawab Benzi jujur.

"a......////////......,Apaaaa!???" Kurata jadi lebih kaget dengar pengakuan Benzi yang to the point itu.[o']

Seketika setelah Kurata mendengar pengakuan Benzi, dia pun langsung melepas pelukan Benzi dan bergerak mundur menjauhi Benzi. Semakin lama semakin jauh dari Benzi, Benzi yang melihat Kurata semakin bergerak menjauh mulai mencoba mendekatinya dengan langkah pelan.

Semakin dekat Benzi, semakin Kurata mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi Benzi. Benar-benar tidak disangka kalau efek dari perubahannya akan seperti ini. Kurata tidak tahan diperhatikan oleh Benzi dengan tatapan seperti itu, dia pun langsung berlari menjauhi Benzi. Benzi yang tergila-gila kepada Kurata pun langsung mengejarnya.

"a, i,itu bukannya Benzi? Apa yang dia lakukan?" ujar Shura saat melihat Benzi melintas di depannya dan Rokoz.

"a, rasanya aku kenal orang yang dikejar oleh Benzi itu?" Rokoz menambahkan.[=3='a]

"heh? Masa sih? Memangnya kau tau siapa itu?" tanya Shura.

"hmm...aku tidak tahu siapa, tapi ya...aneh saja sih..." jawab Rokoz bingung.

Sementara itu, Kurata masih berlari menghindari kejaran Benzi yang tergila-gila pada Kurata. Saat tengah mengejar Kurata, tiba-tiba saja Zibel mengambil alih kendali dari tubuh Benzi dan mengejar Kurata dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan akhirnya dengan kekuatan Zibel, Kurata pun tertangkap.

"l,lepaskan ! Ben, lepaskan!" Kurata terus menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Zibel.

"**Hehehe... aku tidak bisa begitu saja melepaskanmu nona cantik, kau mengingatkan aku pada seseorang di dunia sana... hehe**[iconprussiaplz]**"** Zibel merespon kata-kata Kurata.

"a,kau bukan Benzi! Lepaskaaan!!!" Kurata berteriak makin keras.

Karena kesal dengan Zibel yang tidak mau melepaskannya, Kurata pun langsung menggigit tangan Benzi. Saat tangan Benzi digigit, kesadaran Benzi kembali lagi. Dan tanpa dia sadari, Kurata langsung menendangnya sekeras mungkin hingga dia terkapar, dan mimisannya makin parah.[^^;] Kurata pun melanjutkan pelariannya menjauhi Benzi sejauh mungkin.

Kurata pun menghela nafas lega saat dia berhasil lari dari kerjaran Benzi. Kurata baru sadar kalau dia berlari dan kembali ke tempat pertama dia di jumpai oleh Benzi yaitu, taman kota. Disana dia kembali duduk disebuah kursi dan akhirnya kembali merenung. "haah... benar-benar hari teraneh yang pernah aku alami. Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?" Kurata bergumam dalam hati meratapi kejadian-kejadian yang telah dia alami hari ini.

*back to markas villain IV  
===================

Karena lelah dan hari pun sudah hampir sore, Kurata pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas villain 4. Dia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala. Lelah, kesal, dan perasaan-perasaan lain menerpa Lady Kurata yang malang ini. Dia tak habis pikir kalau hari ini akan menjadi seperti ini. Padahal dia ingin menikmati hari ini dengan sewajarnya, bukan luar biasa seperti ini.[author terlalu melebih-lebihkan XD]

"a, selamat datang...hhupft" sapa Costy menyambutnya saat dia baru masuk kedalam markas sambil menahan tawa.

"a, aku sedang kelelahan sekali hari ini...tolong jangan ganggu aku dulu hari ini..." jawab Lady Kurata dengan nada lemas saat memasuki markas villain 4.

"k,kekekeke...gak disangka ternyata gula yang di bawa Losty berfungsi dengan sangat sempurna..khekekeke..." gumam Costy dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Lady Kurata berjalan memasuki markas.

"dari mana saja kau? Tadi ada seseorang datang mencarimu..." ujar Ashtray yang sedang diam di ruang laboratorium markas villain.

"H,Haah!? S,siapa yang mencariku memangnya?!" Kurata kaget mendengar perkataan Ashtray, jantungnya langsung berdebar-debar kencang seketika.

"orang dari kubu lawan..." tambah Ashtray.

"s,siapa...?!" Kurata makin berdebar-debar.

"Rokoz... aku tidak tau apa maksudnya datang tapi dia hanya datang mencarimu, dan setelah kuberi tau kau tak ada, dia pun langsung pergi lagi" jawab Ashtray.

"huufff... biarlah" Kurata lega mendengar jawaban Ashtray.

Kurata merasa lega saat tahu yang mencarinya itu bukanlah Benzi, dan dia pun terus berjalan menuju kamarnya dan pergi mandi, berganti pakaian dan langsung menuju ranjangnya. Sebelum dia tidur, dia merenung sejenak, "hmm... apa tadi aku terlalu kasar ya pada Benzi? Apa dia tidak apa-apa?... eh, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya?! Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur, mudah-mudahan besok semua sudah kembali normal" gumam Kurata dalam hati, dan setelah itu dia pun memejamkan mata, berusaha pergi menuju dunia lain dalam tidurnya.

Ke esokan harinya. Seperti kemarin, Kurata bangun dari tidurnya akibat terpaan cahaya matahari pagi yang menembus jendela kamarnya. Setelah beranjak dari ranjangnya, dia pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk langsung mandi. Kurata kaget saat mengetahui kalau dia masih menjadi wanita. Kesal, resah, dan takut muncul di benaknya saat itu, namun dia berusaha menepis rasa itu dengan mandi dengan air dingin pagi yang sejuk dan segar. Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian juga berdandan[entah kenapa Kurata kali ini berdandan tidak seperti biasanya ^^;] Kurata kemudian pergi menuju dapur seperti biasa membuat secangkir teh lemon manis yang hangat.

"a, selamat pagi...phhufft" sapa seseorang dari belakang.

"a, Losty! Ada apa kau kesini?!" tegur Kurata kepada Losty yang baru muncul dari balik pintu dapur.

"Kurata-nee, sedang apa? Phhufft...khekeke" tanya Losty kepada Lady Kurata sambil menahan tawa.

"k,kau tidak lihat apa!? Aku sedang membuat teh Lemon" jawab Kurata.

"a, bukannya Kurata-nee kurang suka Lemon?!" tambah Losty.

"e, benar juga ya? Bukankah biasanya aku kalau minum teh itu pasti minum 'Ocha' ?! kenapa sekarang Lemon ya?" gumam Kurata dalam hati, heran dengan yang terjadi padanya.

"a, ya karena aku sedang suka aja mnum teh lemon. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Kurata.

"hmm... tak kusangka Kurata-nee mengerjakan misi baru itu juga..? hehe.." sanggah Losty pada Lady Kurata.

Pias, memerahlah wajah Kurata saat Losty mengatakan itu. Baru ingat dia mengenai misi itu, misi 'Crossgender' untuk melemahkan musuhnya. Tiba-tiba Kurata punya ide yang cukup aneh, dia pun langsung pergi keluar dari markas setelah dia menghabiskan teh Lemon nya. Kembali berjalan-jalan di kota berharap apa yang dia rencanakan dapat terlaksana.

Sempat dia berhenti di toko coklat Olympus, dan juga kafe milik Delice. Saat dia melewati taman kota seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin, dia mulai merasa ada yang aneh ketika dia berjalan. Dia pun terus berjalan melewati taman dan terus berjalan menuju keramayan kota kembali, semakin lama semakin dia mempercepat langkah kakinya karena semakin merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Pernah dia berhenti dan kemudian melirik ke belakang, untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya mengikuti dirinya, namun dia tidak menemukan apapun. Akhirnya karena rasa takutnya semakin tinggi dia pun mulai berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari. Hingga kembali tanpa sadar dia sampai ke taman kota sama halnya seperti kemarin[^^;].

Ketika mulai kelelahan, dia pun kemudian melirik kebelakang dan menemukan ada seseorang di balik sebuah pohon. Semakin dia perhatikan, dia semakin yakin kalau orang yang mengikutinya itu adalah Benzi. Yang dari kemarin masih mengejarnya sampai sekarang[^^;]. Dia pun kemudian membalik badan, menarik nafas dan kemudian mulai berencana untuk menjalankan rencana yang sudah ia rencanakan.

"Ben... Benzi... aku tau kau ada disana... keluarlah..." ujar Kurata memanggil Benzi yang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"a, dia menyadari aku ada disini! B,bagaimana ini!?" gumam Benzi dalam hati salah tingkah.

"**aaah, sudahlah! Cepat hampiri dia! Sepertinya dia sudah menyerah dari tadi kita ikuti. Hehehe...**" tanggap Zibel.

"...Benzi... aku tau kau ada disana, jadi cepatlah keluar. Aku menunggu..." ucap Kurata.

"b,baiklah... aku datang...[///]" jawab Benzi sambil berjalan menghampiri Lady Kurata dengan langkah pelan.

"Kemarilah... tidak apa-apa...[^///^]" tambah Lady Kurata malu-malu sambil dia membuka kedua tangannya seakan ingin menerima Benzi dalam pelukannya.

"a,aaah... Lady...Kurata...[///]" Benzi mulai menambah kecepatan langkahnya, dan wajahnya mulai merekah merah saat jaraknya semakin dekat dengan Lady Kurata.

Saat akhirnya mereka sudah saling bertatapan, berhadap-hadapan, dengan wajah yang sama-sama merah merekah semerah apel yang sudah matang[LoL]. Lady Kurata kemudian memegang tangan Benzi, menariknya pelan dan kemudian memeluk Benzi erat. Benzi semakin matang wajahnya, merah menyala wajahnya, dan seperti muncul asap dari atas kepalanya[LoL]. Benzi pun membalas pelukan Lady Kurata dengan halus. Kini tubuh mereka telah melekat seperti di lekatkan oleh lem yang super kuat.

Dalam dada Lady Kurata terasa seperti disengat aliran listrik yang sangat kuat, Kurata baru kali ini merasakan perasaan yang begitu aneh seperti ini. Rasa senang, suka bahagia dan juga persaan lainnya berkumpul. Namun, Lady Kurata tetap berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, berusaha agar dirinya tidak sampai jatuh lebih jauh dalam perasaan yang anehnya itu.

Lady Kurata pun kembali ingat akan rencananya dan kemudian mempererat pelukannya kepada Benzi, membuka mata. "rasakan ini! Dengan begini kau tidak akan mengejar-ngejarku lagi!" ujar Kurata dalam hatinya. Seketika Lady Kurata pun mengangkat tubuh Benzi dan membantingnya kebelakang, hingga kepala Benzi terbentur sangat keras membentur tanah.

"a,aaah...." Benzi melenguh kesakitan dan akhirnya hilang kesadaran.

"maaf, aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Ini demi terlaksananya misi yang sedang ku emban" ujar Lady Kurata.

Meskipun sudah terkapar dan pingsan, mimisan Benzi masih tetap keluar. Lady Kurata pun kemudian membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidung Benzi, dan kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Benzi yang masih terkapar pingsan akibat bantingan 'Suplex' dari Lady Kurata. Dengan wajah sedikit puas dan rasa bersalah dalam hati, Lady Kurata pun pergi meninggalkan Benzi. Lady Kurata melangkah dengan pelan hendak pulang kembali ke markas villain 4.

Sesaat sebelum masuk ke areal dekat markas villain, tanpa disadari. Ternyata Benzi dapati sadar dengan cepat dan mengejar Lady Kurata. Lady Kurata tak menyangka Benzi akan sadar dengan cepat, biasanya tidak secepat itu orang yang terkena serangan bantingan itu dapat sadar dengan cepat

"a, be..Benzi... k,kenapa kau ada disini?" Lady Kurata kaget melihat Benzi ada di hadapnnya.

"k,kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Benzi, dengan nada sedikit kecewa seperti hendak ditinggal pergi semua adik-adik angkatnya.

"...Benzi... kau ini bagaimana? ...kamu tahu kan? kalau aku ini adalah "Kurata" yang sekarang sedang berubah menjadi perempuan untuk...melaksanakan misi...yang sedang ku emban sekarang" jawabnya dengan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk.

"...dan... aku tidak bisa terus begini. Lagi pula kita berbeda kubu, kau adalah musuhku..." jawab Lady Kurata dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"a,aku tahu itu,tapi.....a,aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kau pergi..." ujar Benzi yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Lady Kurata pergi, karena hari ini adalah batas dimana efek dari gula ajaib Losty akan berakhir.

"a,apa itu? K,katakan saja..." sahut Lady Kurata berusaha untuk tidak gugup, dan jantungnya kini berdebar sangat kencang, Lady Kurata sendiri pun heran kenapa perasaan dan degup jantungnya menjadi seperti itu.

"a,aku menyukaimu...Kurata...ah, maksudku...Lady Kurata..." wajah Benzi pun memerah saat dia mengatakan perasaanya itu.

"aku menyukaimu sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu... maaf jika reaksiku terlalu berlebihan..." tambah Benzi.

"a, dia benar-benar menyukaiku!? Yang benar saja?! Tapi kenapa dia baru mengatakan sekarang? Aaah! Kenapa juga aku harus peduli.....a..aku kan.... Laki2!! [///]" ujar Lady Kurata dalam hati.

"sekali lagi kukatakan, aku tidak bisa. Karena kita adalah musuh, musuh seharusnya tidak seperti ini" ujar Lady Kurata menanggapi pernyataan Benzi.

Perasaan Lady Kurata makin serba salah kali ini. Dia makin serba salah untuk menanggapi apa yang tengah dia hadapi sekarang. Melihat raut wajah Benzi yang mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan dengan serius seakan menghipnotis Lady Kurata. Dan akhirnya Lady Kurata pun memutuskan sesuatu untuk menanggapi semua itu. Dia mendekati Benzi.

"mungkin ini akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya..." ujar Lady Kurata sesaat sebelum kemudian dia makin mendekati Benzi.

Kemudian Lady Kurata mencium bibir Benzi dengan halus. Namun, entah kenapa Benzi sepertinya malah kaget dengan apa yang Lady Kurata lakukan. Benzi hanya bengong dan diam saat Lady Kurata menciumnya, meskipun dia merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh, saat bibir halus Lady Kurata bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Seperti ada sedikit sengatan listrik yang menerpanya mulai dari bibir dan menjulur keseluruh tubuhnya.

"selamat tinggal..." ucap Lady Kurata setelah dia mencium Benzi, dan kemudian pergi masuk kedalam markas villain.

"s,selamat tinggal... Lady Kurata..." sahut Benzi mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan kepada Lady Kurata.

Setelah itu, Benzi pun berpaling dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke Markas Hero. Benzi masih bingung dengan perasaan yang dia rasakan saat berciuman dengan Lady Kurata. Namun dia terus melangkah pulang menuju markas hero. Lady Kurata sempat berhenti di depan pintu markasnya dan kemudian membalikkan wajah untuk melihat Benzi yang sedang berjalan berlainan arah. Dan Benzi pun sempat pula membalik wajahnya untuk melihat Lady Kurata untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia masuk kedalam markas villain.

"selamat datang... Lady Kurata. Hehe" sambut Losty dan Costy.

".........." Lady Kurata hanya diam tak menjawab sapaan Losty dan Costy.

"eemm... Kurata-nee, kami mau minta maaf..." ujar Costy pada Kurata.

"a, minta maaf kenapa?" sahut Kurata kaget.

"sebenarnya Kurata-nee berubah jadi wanita gara-gara kami..." jawab Losty.

"waktu dua hari yang lalu setelah rapat misi baru, dan ketika Kurata-nee meminta secangkir teh, Losty memasukkan gula yang merubah Kurata-nee jadi seperti sekarang..." tambah Costy.

"Kaliaaan!!!" geram Kurata mendengar pengakuan dua anak kembar itu. Dan langsung saja Kurata menjewer kuping dua anak itu.

"aaaw! Awawaaah! Sakiiit, Kurata-nee! Sakitt! Ampuun!" ujar dua anak kembar itu saat dijewer kupingnya oleh Kurata.

"awas kalau kalian melakukan ini lagi! Aku kesusahan tau!" ujar Kurata kesal kepada kedua anak itu.

"iyaa! Iyaa! Kami janjii! Ampuun...!!!" jawab kedua anak itu kesakitan.

Tanpa mempedulikan kedua anak itu, Kurata langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, sedikit sesak namun membuat Kurata sedikit tenang. Setelah merasa dirinya cukup tenang, dia pun pergi mandi. Saat dia sedang mandi, Losty dan Costy masuk kamar Kurata dan kemudian mengembalikan kembali pakaian-pakaian Kurata kembali seperti semula, karena tahu kalau Kurata besok pasti akan kembali seperti semula. Setelah selesai mengembalikan pakaian Kurata, merekapun langsung pergi keluar, dan Kurata pun selesai mandi. Dan langsung tidur setelah berpakaian kembali.

Esok harinya, setelah Kurata bangun dari tidurnya. Dia tidak langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, melainkan tiduran sejenak di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman. "hmm... aku harap hari ini aku sudah kembali seperti dulu kala lagi" ujar Kurata dalam hati, dan kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, serta berharap...dengan membersihkan dirinya, juga akan membersihkan semua sisa-sisa perasaan yg mengganjal selama dia menjadi Lady Kurata...karena, dia menyadari sepenuhnya, bahwa...dia adalah Kurata, Onizaki Kurata, anggota dari Kubu Villain, yang gagah dan penuh wibawa.

"hehehe...."

"Akhirnya aku kembali menjadi seperti dulu lagi!!" tawa dalam senyum Kurata senang dia sudah kembali lagi seperti semula.

"fufu... dengan begini aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi untuk pergi keluar markas! Hehe" ujar Kurata senang mendapati dia sudah menjadi pria lagi.

Kemudian, setelah mandi dan berpakain kembali, Kurata langsung pergi ke dapur. Dia mendapati semua anggota villain IV sedang sarapan pagi bersama disana. Kurata kemudian langsung bergabung dengan mereka untuk sarapan pagi di ruang makan markas villain itu.

"hmm... semuanya, dengar..." ujar Kurata hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"ada apa?!" sahut semua anggota villain IV bersamaan.

"Misi ke 6...sudah kita selesaikan......" jawab Kurata dengan senyuman bahagianya. [iconimhappyplz]

**T****he End - ****おわり****  
======**


End file.
